Deadly Lotus, Fiery Awakening
by missdespair1177
Summary: Set between Books 2 and 3, we start directly after the events in the catacombs. Somebody from Zuko's past is influencing a beautiful assassin from beyond the grave. Rated M for future nudity, language and violence. Also same sex themes.


Hey everyone Miss Despair here, I have had this idea in my head since I first saw Avatar and was captivated by Zuko even in his ponytail days, you could so see he wasn't really as sadistic as the rest of his family, and he's just so sexy aswell *fangirl sigh*.

Anyway, I myself ship Maiko but sorry girls she's been replaced, some KataraXAang, AzulaXTy Lee, SokkaXHimself lolz, anyway if you don't like it don't bother flaming and for the rest enjoy =)

**INTRO: **

After the events in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se Zuko has regained his place as the Fire Nation's beloved prince. Yet someone from Zuko's past influences a deadly assasin from beyond the grave. Will Zuko stay alive? Will dead conspiracies comsume him? Will he ever actually learn what happened to the mother his misses dearly?

Find out in **Deadly Lotus, Fiery Awakening**

**Chapter 1: Ba Sing Se**

Zuko was tossing and turning as he dreamed. He was back in the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se swimming in the pool that was now filled with blue flames rather than water.

"Weird," he thought but continued his laps.

"That's better, I feel so much more relaxed." He said, pulling himself onto the ledge. The cool flames continued to caress his dangling feet.

"That's all very well brother, but we have work to do," Azula said, gliding down from the top of the fountain.

"Yes, you're right."

They began to burn the old city, with the bright flames creeping upwards when suddenly clay figurines of Aang and Katara began to rush the siblings. Zuko used his fire whips to crack the Avatars surrounding him, as Azula set alight the Kataras with cruel accuracy.

Iroh's head appeared glowing above Zuko's eye line, "My nephew, you need to form your own destiny."

"UNCLE, WAIT!!!!!!!" Zuko screamed as the floating head began to fade, jumping forward in the false hope of keeping his Uncle with him. Azula's maniac laughter filled the ruined catacombs, as Zuko's world went dark.

Waking covered in sweat, and with the remnants of the scream reverberating around the room, Zuko panted. He was confused, and rose to open the window, letting in the cool night air. He leaned out taking in the sight of the great Earth Kingdom capital that had now fallen.

A soft breeze entered the chamber, stirring Zuko's long, black locks.

I felt so great to be included once again as the Crown Prince, also Mai was here with Azula and he couldn't wait to meet her again yet he felt so...sombre. Part of him had died that night. The Fire Nation flame insignia covered the great entrance that Zuko's room overlooked. He burned with shame and guilt over the betrayal of his Uncle. Tears formed and broke quickly making rivers on Zuko's young and already battle hardened face.

"I had to do this. I've finally regained my honour," Zuko tried to convince to himself. Yet he knew this is what he wanted to believe, and not necessarily the truth.

He sighed returning to bed. The cavernous green and gold room reminded Zuko of his bedroom in the Fire Nation Palace, where he would once again be after the long voyage. He was apprehensive about his return home, what if he wasn't welcomed by his father? Then what would happen?

He just wouldn't be able to cope with a second round of exile, especially without Iroh. Closing his eyes his mind reran the events of that fateful war meeting, in hindsight he had been trying so hard to be seen as better than Azula that he was reckless enough to speak out, he could well remember the intense look of hatred his own father had worn in the resulting Agni Kai.

Maybe Azula was actually telling the truth, for the first time in her life, maybe Ozai had wanted to kill him. Yet if he had why would he have ended up once again the darling prince beloved by his nation.

With these compounding thoughts chasing themselves through his mind Zuko eventually fell once again into an uneasy sleep.

***

Meanwhile, a shady figure approached The Drunken Dragon -an ale and whore house with a lot of well founded notoriety- it was situated in the lower ring, close to the main rail station, Lien didn't want to be seen coming here by the wrong people, but if the message was true she had quite important business to attend to.

A shadowy corner and the usual cacophony of the bar meant their conversation was remarkably private.

"So, you want to contract both of my services? Who was it that told you of my... skills?" Lien asked brusquely, for she didn't work for just anybody.

"You are a diamond, my lady. Beautiful and strong, the blue dragon spoke highly of your skills." The stranger said.

It was a woman's voice under that heavy cloak, though Lien could not place that accent, it seemed so...neutral.

"From the blue dragon that is quite a compliment," Lien smiled and carried on, "Now my services are valued highly and will cost what many of the upper ring are not obliged to spend. I require a bond of 150 gold pieces for contracts of such a delicate nature. So leave now or place your bond, of course this money will be returned after the satisfactory end of the contract."

The woman said nothing but loosed a two money bags from the inside of her cloak, laying them of the table. Lien stowed them safely in the folds of her own purse and both drank shots as agreement, the cloaked figure coughing slightly while Lien smiled back sweetly.

"Wonderful, we may now turn to the business at hand. Who is the mark and in what capacity will my skills be needed."

***

Okay a cliffy to start off with but I think we all know what's coming next. Would love some reviews, for the kind of direction you guys would like to see this headed, bribes of the Zuko cookie nature might make me listen lol.

Will try to get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
